But In The End It's Right
by LoveNotesAndLies
Summary: Full summary inside, read that. Basically, Edward left Bella pregnant, Bella's saved in time to give birth. They meet again, and Bella's set on keeping Renesmee safe. ExB, RxJ, and all normal pairings. Some mature themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary (BD SPOILERS):** Edward left Bella in NM, but he left her pregnant. Naheul was in Washington at the time and found Bella. She told him what happened, and he saved her so that Renesmee could have the mother he always wished he could have saved. He stayed with them for six years, but went back to South America eventually. Now, twelve years after Naheul left (making Nessie 16 years old), Bella poses as Renesmee's 21 year old sister who takes care of Nessie since their parents died. Nessie is starting Marshfield High School as a sophomore.

BPOV (for right now anyway).

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. (I know, shocking!)**

* * *

Personally, I don't understand why Renesmee _enjoys_ going to school. Maybe it's because she and Jacob can go to school together and really act like normal teenagers in love. I sometimes wish she didn't like school…then I'd have more time with her, and less time to be alone and think of _him._

But I can't change her mind, nor would I want to.

Marshfield was different than the majority of places we'd go. It's in Massachusetts, and it's actually fairly sunny a lot of the time. Renesmee just has to wear makeup and long sleeves to cover her skin on sunny days though. Since she's only half vampire, it's not a big deal to her.

As for me, her "big sister," I have a skin condition that doesn't allow me to go into the sun as far as the public knows.

I wonder where Renesmee's father is, and how he is. What would he think if he knew about her? If only he hadn't left…but he wanted to. He didn't want me, why would he want her?

The phone rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. I'm glad for that; I didn't need to be thinking of _him_ right now. I didn't need to think of him _ever_.

"Hello?" I sounded breathless, but I'm sure the caller wouldn't notice.

"Miss Swan?" Principal Battis's voice came through the speaker. Wait, the principal of Renesmee's school? Why would he be calling?

"This is she," I said.

He cleared his throat. "I'm afraid your younger sister was in a bit of a mix up earlier this afternoon...you'll need to come down to the school. She got in a fight with some of the new students."

WHAT? Renesmee, MY beautiful, caring, smart daughter was in a FIGHT? No, it couldn't be. She was always so careful. She couldn't fight a human without revealing us! She would never!

"Renesmee?!" I gasped. "Are you sure?"

As if he could confuse her with someone else.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sure." He was clearly uncomfortable.

I told him I'd be there in a few minutes, and got in the car. How could she do this? She better have a good explanation…

Driving a hundred miles an hour gets you to the small school quickly. I stormed through the doors, totally blowing off Mrs. Cugini sitting at the door, and heading straight towards Renesmee.

Without speaking, she placed her hand on my cheek, but I brushed it away.

"Not in public," I hissed at her.

She looked annoyed, but not hurt. "Mom, you have to. It's the only way you'll understand."

Mr. Battis came out from his office then. "Miss Swan, could you come in please?"

I nodded towards the principal. Giving Nessie one last disapproving look, I followed him into his office and took a seat.

Without hesitation, the principal began to speak. He looked nervous, and I could tell he wanted to get everything out as quickly as possible. I knew I looked intimidating, but I couldn't help it. After all, I was a vampire.

"Well, um, we have a few new students this year," he began. So? "Nessie got into a bit of a scuffle with one of the boys." One of the boys? Did she _want_ to expose us? "His parents are with him right now. They'll be in here in a few minutes, they're trying to calm him down. No one was hurt, but they will need to suffer the consequences of their actions."

"Of course," I agreed quickly. I opened my mouth to speak more, when a door opened and I smelled two other vampires enter the room.

Two familiar vampires.

I didn't turn to look at them, I simply continued to stare at Mr. Battis.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, please take a seat next to Miss Swan," he told them.

I heard their sharp intake of breath, but I still couldn't face them. I guess Mr. Battis thought that should change.

"Miss Swan, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen – Edward's parents," he began the introductions. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, this is Isabella Swan, Renesmee's sister and guardian."

Finally, I had no choice but to "meet" them.

I formally extended my hand towards Esme. "It's nice to meet you," I began. "I'm sorry about the circumstances. Renesmee's usually much more behaved." I kept my voice formal, but cold. Mr. Battis would probably figure it was from the situation.

Swallowing their shock, she shook my hand and began to speak. "It's fine, dear. This isn't typical behaviour of Edward either."

Tons of remarks came to my mouth, but I bit my tongue and simply nodded my head. Carlisle shook my hand. They both seemed speechless.

Mr. Battis explained that they were both in the same English class. They had started talking quietly, when Renesmee tried to slap Edward. Edward caught her hand, and apparently hurt her by grabbing her wrist too violently. The rest of their fight was verbal, and no one knew what they were talking about, but it was "disruptive," as Mr. Battis put it.

They were both suspended for two days, but would stay in the same English class. Both Nessie and Edward had agreed to that. I knew Renesmee just didn't want to mess the rest of her schedule up, and she would have switched out of she could have. My poor baby.

I was out of the office first, moving close to vampire speed. Carlisle and Esme were close behind, trying to get my attention. I ignored them completely.

Renesmee was sitting on the bench right next to Edward when I came out. Although I flinched at the sight of him, I bent down in front of Nessie and she placed her hand to my cheek and played the day's events to me.

Renesmee was thinking of me in class, thinking of how to tell me. Knowing Edward's power, she tried to think of something else, but evidently he'd already heard. He wanted to know how she knew me, and she told him that after what he'd done to me, he had no right to know. He tried to say that he loved me, and she went to slap him.

I hated knowing I'd caused Renesmee any sort of pain or discomfort. When she dropped her hand, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Renesmee," I whispered in her ear.

"Love you too," she whispered back. I held her hand and led her from the building.

The Cullens merely stood in shock. It was clear they didn't know what to say. Before we left, I opened my mind so Edward could hear me.

_Never hurt my daughter again._

* * *

Review! If I don't get some reviews, I won't continue. I do have some more chapters written, it's just a matter of getting them up right now. I work a lot and I (obviously) have school right now, so don't expect a TON of updates. But I will try to get on here when I can. So, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (GASPS!)**

The short car ride home was silent. I was incredibly proud of my daughter, but what were we supposed to do?

Jake was outside waiting for us. He scooped Nessie up into his arms looking completely relieved. I knew he was just as nervous as I was – he'd seen me when Edward left before.

We all got into the house, but we weren't alone long. A black Lamborghini pulled up out front, followed by a pink mini cooper. Wow, Alice sure could pick them.

Emmett jumped out of the front seat, and headed towards Renesmee. I had no idea what he was going to do to her.

Instinctively, I attacked him.

"What the hell?" Rosalie's voice triggered me to snarl.

Seeing that my daughter was safe beside Jacob, I returned back to their sides. I took Renesmee from Jacob, and held her defensively next to me. I kissed the top of her head and looked towards the Cullens.

Carlisle, of course, stepped forward. "We aren't here to hurt your…daughter. We just want to talk."

I allowed them inside, but still refused to look any of them in the eye other than Carlisle. Anything anyone wanted to say would have to say it through him.

"So what, you got over Edward with a dog?" Rosalie again, ugh. "You had mongrel's child, then got turned into a vampire? Lovely."

I couldn't help it – I laughed. All three of us (Nessie, Jake, and I) laughed. I shook my head, and they merely looked more confused. I shook my head at them, but I couldn't speak yet.

"So…who's her father?" Jasper asked.

All humor gone, I raised an eyebrow incredulously at him. Oops, I guess Carlisle wasn't the only one who would be speaking to me tonight. "Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Umm…well, yeah," he said. I'd never seen a vampire at such a loss for words. To be honest, it would have been quite amusing under different circumstances.

I looked towards Renesmee, who nodded and stepped towards Carlisle with her hand outstretched.

He allowed her to put her hand to his face to explain everything. Both Carlisle's and Edward's jaws dropped unanimously as the story began. Suddenly, Edward's arms were around both myself and Renesmee.

"I'm so sorry." He tried to speak to me, but I wouldn't let him.

Shoving him off of me, a bit violently, I let a growl erupt from my chest. "Don't touch me!"

Then I made the biggest mistake I could have ever made. I looked into his eyes, and the whole world stopped.

"Renesmee, Jacob…we need to go," I whispered.

They nodded, Jacob morphed, and we headed for the door, but Jasper and Emmett cut us off. How badly did they need to hurt me?!

Renesmee held onto me as I collapsed into a pile on the floor. She'd seen me like this because of him so many times before, but never this badly. Jake however, had seen it. At the time, he was in love with me rather than my daughter though. They both picked me up while the Cullens stared in shock.

"Get out of my house." My words were low growls.

"But Bella," Alice began.

"NOW!" Jake finished for me. He knew I couldn't speak, not now.

Slowly, they all left. All but Alice and Edward.

Why wouldn't they leave? This time I wasn't concerned only about myself. If Edward hurt Renesmee the way he hurt me…I could never bear it.

"Bella, we need to talk," Edward said.

"We need to talk?" My voice was bitter and sarcastic. "Are you serious Edward? I don't need to do anything for you. Especially after what you did to me and Renesmee by leaving."

He looked hurt, but tried again. "No, try to understand…"

"Don't you DARE tell me what to do Edward Cullen," I hissed at him.

Alice had been silent the entire time, but now put her hand on Edward's arm. She didn't speak, and I knew she was speaking to him through her mind. She walked towards the door and waited for a torn looking Edward. Reading my cold glare, he turned and walked slowly out of the house.

* * *

Well, review for more chapters! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

During Renesmee's two day suspension, the Cullens left us alone. But we knew they weren't leaving, and we didn't want to either. And we couldn't just keep Nessie out of school because of them.

We spent the couple of days talking about what we should do, and decided to go on as if we'd never met. Renesmee agreed to ignore them. I reluctantly told her that I would in no way hold her back from talking to them, after all – Edward's her father, but she said that she didn't want to associate with people like them.

Still, I couldn't help worry about her. At two in the morning the night before Renesmee's return to school, I paid them a visit.

They lived in a beautiful house in the Hills. It was more modern-looking than their home in Forks, but it still had the hints of centuries past.

I didn't bother with a car, I just ran to their home. I knew that Alice wouldn't see me coming because I spend all my time with Renesmee and Jacob, neither of whom she'd be able to see. Naheul told us this when he was with us before.

But she would be able to see me as I got closer. I heard her soft gasp, Edward's growl, and everyone else's confusion.

"Bella's coming," she whispered.

No one spoke in the Cullen household after that. Rosalie let out a low hiss, but everything else was silent. I knew I couldn't turn back now.

I slowed down as I approached the house, but I kept walking steadily towards the front door. I knocked twice, and Carlisle answered.

"Good morning Bella." His voice was so formal! I wondered why they thought I was there.

"Hello Carlisle. May I come in? I think we all need to talk." I fought to keep the tone of my voice civil, but they didn't seem to notice. Or maybe they were just making the same effort.

Carlisle moved aside to let me in, where everyone was staring in shock at me. I merely nodded at their figures and took a seat. Each of them seemed to open their mouths as if to speak at some point, but no words came out.

As much as I didn't want to, I turned towards Edward.

"You'll be in school tomorrow?" I ignored the pain in my chest as he nodded in response.

"So then you'll be seeing Renesmee." He nodded again. "She says she doesn't want to get to know you, but I can't tell if there's a part of her that does. I wouldn't be surprised if she did want to. But until she approaches you and says so, do not touch her. Do not speak to her. If you hurt her in any way…"

I let myself trail off. What would I do? Kill him? No, I still loved him. I don't know how badly I'd even be able to hurt him.

His soft velvet voice brought me back into reality.

"But…why would she want to get to know me?"

"It seems to me that most kids want to get to know their parents," I began. "Even if they've only heard bad things about an absent father, they tend to want to be able to judge for themselves. I mean, sure, Renesmee isn't exactly your average teenager…but it seems natural to me."

As I studied everyone's faces, something became clear. They truly didn't know that Renesmee was Edward's.

"What?" Edward whispered, barely low enough for me to hear.

"Did you truly not see the similarities?" I asked him. "She has so much of you in her. Not just physical things such as the hair color, but personality-wise as well. Even her power is sort of like yours. You can hear thoughts, and she can show people her thoughts."

This was getting unbearably difficult. I felt as if I was seconds away from breaking down. I had always both loved and hated how much of Edward was in Renesmee. I began thinking about the time that Edward was gone.

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No."_

Everything crumbled. I didn't cry; I was past that. I remembered Sam picking me up off the floor. I remembered when Dr. Gerandy told Charlie I was catatonic. And the pain. The awful, unbearable pain. It was worse than anything I'd ever felt. Even worse than changing from mortal to immortal.

Jasper could tell. He started clutching his stomach the same way I always had to hold myself together. His breath came in short gasps and he stared at me with wide eyes.

"What…the…hell…Bella?" He managed to gasp between breaths.

Everyone was staring at me now.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Alice screamed frantically.

"_Alice is gone?"_

"_She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her a clean break would be best for you."_

Alice's voice didn't make my, or Jasper's, pain any better. My former best friend…she'd broken me almost as much as Edward had. If I didn't have Renesmee to live for…

Slowly, I began to get better by thinking of Renesmee. She had always been the difference in my life.

"What was that all about?" Jasper asked me.

I shook my head. "Sorry Jasper. I just started…thinking of things that were…hard. I didn't mean to."

"Was it like, your change?" He guessed. "Or childbirth?"

I gaped at him. "Why does it matter what it is?"

"Never mind," he muttered, looking at the ground now. Alice wrapped her arms around him, and I flinched.

It didn't escape anyone's notice.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward's voice was closer than I thought.

I opened my eyes and saw his face right in front of mine. I had the urge to pull him closer, close the space between us. But I didn't. Instead, I let out a low growl.

"Get away from me," I said in a low voice.

He looked hurt, but he pulled back.

This was harder than I thought it would be. Damn it, why did I even come here in the first place? Ugh.

"Well I'm going home now, Renesmee will wake up soon," I explained. I walked out the door and ran home.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that's been reviewing! You guys are the best. But I have SO many people that are subscribed, and so few people that have reviewed. If I don't get reviews, I'll be less likely to continue posting this particular story.

ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! Fourth one will be up once more reviews come in. Thanks again for your support guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is going to be really surprising, I know, but…Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!!**

"So where were you?" Jacob asked me as soon as I stepped through the door.

I rolled my eyes at him. He knew where I'd been; he could smell it on me.

"I just wanted to straighten things out," I explained. "Make sure that they'd behave themselves tomorrow."

He raised an eyebrow at me. I could only imagine the reasons for my leave that he had in mind. Jacob's an idiot sometimes, but he makes my Renesmee happy and I love him for that. He does for Renesmee what Edward used to do for me.

Except that Jake would never leave.

He would never break Nessie the way Edward did to me. He couldn't even _think_ about leaving her for one second. He's worried whenever he's not with her. They're perfect for one another.

Renesmee stumbled downstairs then, interrupted my thoughts.

"Mom, do we have waffles?"

Despite the night's happenings, I smiled. She knew that she'd be doing something incredibly hard today…and she just wanted waffles.

I nodded and looked in the freezer.

"Blueberry or plain?" I asked.

"Uh, plain please." Renesmee's voice was raspy with fatigue. I stuck a couple waffles in the toaster.

When the food was done, she picked at it for a few minutes. She barely ate any of it.

"Human food sucks Mom," she randomly said.

I laughed at her.

"You asked for waffles sweetie," I reminded her. "I didn't force them on you or anything."

She rolled her eyes and shoved a mouthful down her throat. Curious, I picked up a piece. Would this taste good as a vampire?

I plopped a small piece of waffle smothered in syrup into my mouth. Less than a second later, I spat it out.

"Gross," I stated.

Renesmee and Jacob started laughing at me. I cracked a small smile at them.

"Let's go Renesmee," I said. "We have to be at school in like, two minutes."

Nessie hopped off the chair and got her school stuff together. Naturally, I began worrying about the day ahead. Would she be okay? Would she change her mind and try talking to Edward? This was all too complicated. I wanted her to be able to get to know her father. At the very least, that's what she deserved. But if he hurt her….

I shuddered at the thought, quickly pushing it out of my mind. Renesmee said she was ready, and we walked out to the car. She took a second to give Jacob a quick kiss, which I looked away from. Like at the Cullens' home earlier…I wasn't good with watching other couples in love. It hurt me too much.

Driving quickly, we made it to MHS in about five minutes.

"If anything happens…" I began.

"Don't worry Mom!" Renesmee looked exasperated, but understanding still showed on her face. "I'll be fine. I just wish you would be, too."

I smiled at her, but didn't respond. What could I say? _Yeah, I wish that too_. Or _Maybe if your father would get the hell out of our lives_. No, that wasn't fair to her.

I drove home much more slowly than I had on my way there. Would everything work out okay? Renesmee would let me know if something happened of course, but I couldn't help worrying.

The smell of spilt human blood caught my nose. It was coming from a car nearby. I couldn't smell anyone else with her…just the girl. She was losing a lot of blood.

I pulled over to the side, and looked into the maroon sedan on the side of the road. I recognized the girl inside as someone from Nessie's school. Rebecca. The two of them were beginning to develop a friendship.

I quickly opened the door. I could see that Rebecca had been hurt and was trying to get herself help. A little too late, obviously.

I called 911 from my small cell phone and reported the crime frantically. I wanted to help her, but what could I do? The police showed up quickly, and I told them what had happened. Of course, I told them I recognized Becca's car and wanted to know why she wasn't in school. I wasn't going to tell them that I was a vampire and smelled fresh blood, obviously.

The officials that arrived insisted I came with them to the hospital until we contacted her parents. If she woke up before they arrived, at least she'd have a familiar face to wake up to. That's what they tried to say, but they obviously just wanted more information.

On the ride there, I told them everything I knew. Why had this happened?

I entered the doors of the ER with the doctors...and who would be treating Rebecca?

Carlisle Cullen. Just my luck.

He nodded at me, but didn't show me anymore recognition than that. The doctors said that Rebecca would be alright, and her parents should be there any minute. I bought a card and some flowers from the lobby downstairs and left them in Becca's room. I also left a note for her and her parents to read.

While I wanted to stay, I knew I couldn't. It hadn't been a bad accident; Rebecca had scraped her arm on a shard of glass though and lost a lot of blood. But she would be fine. Everything would be okay.

I tried to leave, but Carlisle stopped me.

"Bella, I'm glad I caught you." Carlisle was glad he caught me? Sure. My former almost-father-in-law was glad he caught me.

"What do you want Dr. Cullen?" I spoke coldly, but he didn't show any sign of emotion.

He tried to look into my eyes, but I cowardly looked away. I couldn't face him, I couldn't face any of them.

"We _are_ glad to see you, Bella. We've all missed you terribly. From what we'd heard, you died. None of us wanted to leave. We thought it was best for you…" his voice trailed off.

"You thought it was _best_ for me? Carlisle, I thought you were the brains of your family. I was a teenage human girl that was pregnant with a vampire's baby. How the hell is that _'best'_ for me?"

This time, Carlisle did flinch. "We didn't know."

I shook my head and turned towards the door. He didn't stop me, and I made my way back home. Renesmee would be home soon. At least I'd found a way to busy myself during the day I suppose.

* * *

AN. I know this whole thing with Rebecca seems really random. And it is. It's actually really unimportant. I had different intentions when I started it. BUT ANYWAY, the next chapter's a good one, and much more eventful :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. (NO WAY!)**

Renesmee should have been home when I got there. But she wasn't.

"Jake?!" I frantically screamed his name, and he ran to me from upstairs. "Where's Nessie?"

His jaw dropped. "I thought she was with you." His voice was barely a whisper – he looked terrified.

I turned on my heel and took drove as fast as possible towards the Cullens' home. I jumped out of the car, and nearly knocked their front door off the hinges as I barged into the house.

"Where's my daughter." It came out as more of a statement than a question.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me.

"She's out with Edward," she explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She wanted to get to know her father, is that such a bad thing?"

I shook my head slowly. "Where are they?"

"Some meadow near Santoro's Restaurant," she told me.

I knew exactly what they were talking about. It was an old abandoned drive-in movie theatre. Nothing was there anymore, but it was a beautiful place to hang out, talk, and relax.

I didn't bother with my car. I ran as quickly as possible towards the old lot. The sounds of bells ringing greeted me as I ran down the long path.

They were laughing.

Edward and Renesmee were together, and they were laughing. They were enjoying each other's company. They were _happy_.

I slowed down as I approached them, and so did the sounds of their laughter. They looked towards me, and both of them had timid smiles.

"Hey Mom," Renesmee greeted me. I tried to smile at her, but failed miserably.

"Hello Bella." Edward's normally cool voice had a strange combination of joy and fear.

"We were just talking, sorry I didn't call," Renesmee said. "I totally forgot. But you said that I could get to know Dad, so I just…I don't know, I kind of wanted to. That's okay, right?"

"Of course it is Nessie. I told you that you could, why would I take it back now?" My throat ached and my voice shook as I spoke. Tears that would never fall were lodged in my vocal chords.

Renesmee looked from me, to Edward, to the ground.

"Jacob's probably worried. I'm going to go home…" She looked up at Edward for a few moments, before turning to me with a solemn expression. "Mom, you should talk to him. Just hear him out. Okay?"

She wanted me to talk to him?

Two parts of me fought for dominance. One said "Talk to him. You love him. You're family could come back together. Everything could get so much better."

But another part shot dozens of images through my mind. Edward's face as he told me he didn't want me. The pain I'd felt when he was gone. Pregnancy…alone. Renesmee growing up without a father.

Now she had the chance to get him back, though. And so did I.

"Okay," I whispered.

Renesmee smiled at me. She knew how hard this was. "See you later Mom! Bye Dad."

She was already calling him Dad? I smiled at that. We really could get our family together. We could all be happy again.

The images tried to fill my mind again, tried to wipe the smile off of my face, but I pushed them out. If Renesmee wanted me to talk to Edward, then there had to be a good reason.

What if he really _did_ still love me? What if he wanted this as badly as I did?

When I finally came back to reality, Renesmee was gone and Edward was staring at me with a hopeful expression.

As soon as our eyes made contact, he was in front of me.

"Bella," he breathed. The scent of his cool breath filled my nostrils. I closed my eyes and brought myself back to my human years…back before my 18th birthday. Back when I _knew_ he loved me.

"Edward." My voice was just as quiet as his, but it was steady now.

Slowly, I began to smile. But not for long. The images filled my mind again, and I lost it. I crumpled into a heap on the ground.

"Edward," I said again.

He came down to sit beside me. We didn't speak, but he gripped my hand tightly as I fell to pieces. When I looked at him, I realized he was in a state similar to mine.

"I'm so sorry Bella." His eyes were filled with such sorrow and honesty it was impossible not to trust him.

Without thinking of what I was doing, I threw my arms around him. Even though he was the one that left, I was determined to make everything all right again.

* * *

AN. It's not set in stone that this will bring them back together just yet. Sorry for leaving you with a cliffie, but I've been trying to write this next chapter for ever; I'm still not 100 satisfied with it. Review! Give me predictions for the next chapter, those are fun to read. :) You guys are the best!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter was SO hard to write! Everyone wanted different things to happen, and honestly, I couldn't choose what I wanted to happen myself. I'm sorry it took so long to get up here! I kept going back and forth with different scenarios.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

"Bella, you need to understand why I left," Edward whispered in my ear. "All I wanted was for you to lead a normal life…away from vampires. Away from the supernatural. I didn't leave because I didn't love you, and I feel absolutely terrible for making you feel that way. I left you because of my love for you…it wasn't safe for me to love you as much as I did. And I'm so sorry. I wish there was some way I could explain how much pain it's caused me to know how much I've hurt you…"

I pulled out of our embrace and put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Don't," I whispered. "I know. I understand."

We stared at each other for a few moments, but he was the first to break the silence.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you so willing to talk to me? I'm so glad that you did…I'm ecstatic. But I don't understand why."

"Renesmee," I said with a smile.

He smiled as well. "She's beautiful," he said. I nodded in agreement.

"She's a lot like you," I told him.

Edward's expression was filled with so many emotions: joy, care, pride, love. He looked like he was in a state of bliss. Slowly, I realized that in the short time it had been since he'd met his daughter, he already loved her.

Not only that, but she had gotten us back together. She was so perfect. I started laughing, startling Edward. His expression only pushed my giggles that much farther.

"Renesmee," I attempted to explain, but his face was still confused. "She's so good at everything. I would never be here with you if it weren't for her. She's perfect."

I finished my small speech with a huge smile. She truly was perfect.

"She is," he agreed wholeheartedly.

I wanted so badly to be able to repeat that she was a lot like him, but I couldn't. He wasn't perfect to me anymore. As much as I wished otherwise, he had left. And it changed everything.

I let go of the hand I was holding, and looked at the ground. His smile dropped, and he picked my hand back up again.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

The words didn't come to me. All I could do was shake my head. How could I make this work? What could I do?

"Bella," he began. "I promise I will make this work again. It's not just the two of us anymore, Renesmee's here too."

"So?" I asked him. "She's _been _here Edward. It's been years, and we've been absolutely fine without you."

Pain quickly filled his features. I felt sorry momentarily, but my own pain was consuming my body all too quickly. I finished my speech through while dry sobs wracked my body.

"I want us to be a family. I want you back in my life, so badly. But if you left again, I wouldn't be able to handle it. And I don't want you to come back only for Renesmee. Even if you do love her, how am I supposed to know that you still love me? If you left me, it would kill her. And what if you wanted to leave me, but you couldn't leave her? Then you'd only be putting yourself through Hell. Unless you took her with you and left me alone again. I hope you realize how miserable Nessie would be if you did that. You'd only be hurting her, Edward."

Throughout my angry monologue, Edward kept his eyes on mine, never wavering.

"I love you." His voice was strong as he spoke. "I love you and I love Renesmee. I could never want to leave you again. I didn't even want to leave you the first time. Don't you understand that? Not that you should; I hate myself for what I did. But you seemed to get it so well before. How did that change so rapidly?"

Damn it! His words played with my brain, messing with its normal functioning. What was I supposed to do?

"I can't…" My voice shook, so I started again. "I can't do this."

And with that, I was gone. I ran as quickly as possible back to my house. Back to my daughter.

* * *

To the people that wanted them back together - don't worry! They will be. :) Bella without Edward, Edward without Bella...no. That never works. Just be patient! And sorry it's so short everyone. Review Review Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: AHH, I know, I've been making you guys wait forever! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm not going to make excuses though. I'll just get on with the story.**

**Recap from last chapter (in case no one remembers, haha)**

"_I love you." His voice was strong as he spoke. "I love you and I love Renesmee. I could never want to leave you again. I didn't even want to leave you the first time. Don't you understand that? Not that you should; I hate myself for what I did. But you seemed to get it so well before. How did that change so rapidly?"_

_Damn it! His words played with my brain, messing with its normal functioning. What was I supposed to do?_

"_I can't…" My voice shook, so I started again. "I can't do this."_

_And with that, I was gone. I ran as quickly as possible back to my house. Back to my daughter._

**Disclaimer: Guess who owns Twilight? Not meee…Stephenie Meyer!!**

"Renesmee Carlie, I need you NOW."

Nessie came into the living room with a smile that quickly faded as she took in my disheveled expression.

"Mom?" She asked tentatively. "What happened?"

I ignored her questions. "I need to know what happened in the meadow. Please."

Although I could tell she wanted to ask me a million questions, she held her tongue. She put her hand to my cheek and let me see her day with her father.

_Edward was looking down at his hands, not knowing what to do or say. He couldn't figure out where to start._

"_Renesmee I…" he what? The words didn't come to him. _

_Nessie raised an eyebrow at him, acknowledging that he'd spoken, but gave no verbal response._

"_I'm so sorry Renesmee. For everything that I've put you and your mother through. I truly do love her, so, so much. I don't know what she's told you of our past, but I'm guessing you know the basics. I didn't want to leave her. I only wanted what was best for her, and I thought that would be to leave her…so she could leave a normal, human life. I was miserable without her. When I thought that she'd died, I almost went to the Volturi to ask them to kill me. But I was living at home again by then, and Alice got to me before I could follow through." _

_Edward took a deep breath. He was about to speak again, but Renesmee stopped him. _

_She put a hand to his cheek, and Edward's jaw dropped. Renesmee let him see so many of her memories that he hadn't been there for: her birth, Naheul, her first birthday, her rapid growth, Jacob, her first day at school, the multiple lives that she pretended to lead with Bella and Jake. _

_Renesmee also showed Edward all the pain. She showed him the pain that Bella went through, and how it became Renesmee's pain as well. _

_This was too much for Edward to bear. He gently removed her hand from his face, but of course, he could still hear her thoughts._

_Sobs racked through his body, and Renesmee's thoughts changed. She could suddenly see that Edward _did _love her mother. If he had known what was going to happen, he would never have left. _

_She loved him._

"_Dad?" She tried out the word, and it felt right. "Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shown you that."_

_Edward shook his head. "No, I'm glad you did. I needed to know. Thank you."_

_His words were utterly sincere, impossible to doubt._

_The rest of the conversation revolved around Renesmee and Bella's life together. She told him everything that he had missed. _

_Edward told Renesmee how clumsy Bella had once been. He told her the stories of high school gym classes, and how she could barely walk across a flat surface without tripping. They were both laughing at this when Bella arrived._

The memory stopped there. Nessie removed her hand and looked up at my face.

"I made a mistake." My voice came out in a small whisper.

"Mom, what did you do?" Renesmee asked me.

I shook my head in a vain attempt to clear it. I barely heard my daughter's questions. He truly did love me. He truly did love Renesmee, too. It had been clear in his eyes throughout the memory I'd been shown.

And I'd blown it.

"I think I had a chance Nessie," I said. "I had a chance to get us back as a family again. And I didn't take it. I was afraid."

Renesmee was completely understanding, more than I deserved.

"It's fine," she told me. "That's only natural. But I really do think that we could make this work. Wouldn't that be wonderful Mom? Can you imagine?"

Jacob, who had been absent through this whole conversation, was suddenly in the doorway.

"As much as I hate to say it, I sort of agree with Nessie on this one, Bells," he said. "This is everything you've ever wanted. Both of you deserve this. Even if it means we'll be stuck with a bunch of bloodsuckers." He said the last sentence jokingly, but the rest was serious.

"It's a Saturday, there's no school. I could go back over today," I said. "Do you two want to come? Or should I go alone?"

Nessie and Jacob looked at each other, as if they were having a conversation with their eyes. The same way Edward and I used to.

"We'll all go," Jake began. "But you and Edward will talk alone. Nessie and I will talk to the rest of the family. We can explain things to them, you know? Anything that Edward hasn't explained yet, anyway."

The three of us agreed to stop by early morning tomorrow. It was supposed to be sunny, so I'd have to be careful. Nessie called Alice and told her what was happening, but asked her not to let Edward know, to which she said she'd try her hardest.

Jacob and Nessie slept, but I was a wreck. Was this what I wanted? Was this what was best for Nessie? For us as a family?

I didn't realize how much time had passed while I sat alone thinking. Renesmee and Jacob were already awake, and Jacob was eating a huge breakfast. I got dressed at vampire speed, and we headed out to the car.

* * *

AN. To be completely honest, I barely edited this, so I may have a million grammatical errors. I just felt bad for making you guys wait; I typically get things up really quickly. I've been slacking, I'll admit. REVIEW! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Very mature themes in this chapter, btw. Extreme lemons. Figured I'd give you a fair warning. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight saga. All four books! I KNOW!**

I let Jacob drive. Nessie, rather than sitting up front with Jake as usual, sat in the back with me. She was the image of a perfect daughter.

We pulled up to the Cullen's mansion in less time than I'd expected…or hoped. I felt like I'd barely had any time to gather my thoughts, but it was too late now. Here we were.

Jacob opened Nessie's door for her. He wasn't quite the gentleman Edward had been, but he was pretty damn close. My dead heart lurched a little while I thought of all the times he'd been so perfectly polite towards me.

Before both of my feet were fully on the ground, I was being embraced by a 4'10" girl with short black hair.

"Calm down Alice," I said, my voice monotone and flat.

She frowned at me, but quickly got over it. "Renesmee! How are you sweetie?"

When the hell had they gotten so close? I kept my mouth shut, but Nessie saw my expression and smiled sheepishly. I attempted a smile in return. I'm not sure how I did.

"Come on, Nessie!" Alice was still squealing at my daughter. "Emmett's dying to play with his niece."

Without warning, I growled. All three people, the wolf, the vampire, and the hybrid, all stared at me shocked.

I sighed to calm myself down.

"Make sure he's careful," I muttered.

Alice surprised me by grabbing my hand on the way to the door. She kept talking lowly about how much she'd missed me, but I tried to tune it out. I needed to be prepared for this.

When she opened the door, we saw all the Cullens looking tenser than ever on the couch. They were vainly trying to appear cool and collected.

And I used to think they were perfect.

Naturally, Carlisle was the first to stand. He brushed his pants off, as if there was something there, and looked at the floor quickly before looking towards us.

"Bella," he nodded. "Hello Renesmee, Jacob."

Jacob and I both nodded back awkwardly, but Renesmee smiled.

"Hi Grandpa!" I half expected her to hug him. She was calling him "grandpa"? I was having trouble keeping up.

The room felt even more awkward after that. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of the shocked expression my face.

Poor Esme looked like she would be crying if she could. I felt a surge of pity flow through me. Esme was easily the kindest, most caring person in the world; the perfect mother figure. Now she was being presented with a grandchild, something she would absolutely love, but she had no idea whether or not she'd get to know her.

I tried on a smile. "Hi Esme." My voice sounded exactly as I'd meant it to; loving and content. I couldn't help but feel that way around Esme.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Hello Bella," she managed to breathe.

I looked down at my feet, and Carlisle suggested we sit down.

Because of our small encounter and the comfort I felt when around her, I sat by Esme. This time, she wasn't as much shocked as she was grateful.

Unexpectedly, she threw her arms around me.

"Bella, I've missed you so much," she whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her, as well. "Me too, Esme. Me too."

When I broke out of Esme's embrace, I looked for the person I'd come here for.

Edward was sitting on the largest couch next to Renesmee. Jacob was on Nessie's other side, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Edward's eyes were a pitch black. They were hard, but the pain was evident. He held my gaze for a few moments before I turned my attention towards the floor.

Emmett made a bit of small talk, obviously trying to play it cool. Everyone but Edward and I joined in.

"Edward, we need to talk." I spoke suddenly, and everyone's conversations stopped to look at us. Edward nodded and walked towards the door.

Ignoring the reactions of everyone else, I walked through the room, following Edward's lead. After checking to make sure I was there, he began to run, signaling me to follow him.

We went just outside of the family's hearing reach. We sat down in an opening in the words, but neither of us spoke.

"Bella, you're the one who wanted to talk. So you're going to have to start doing so." Edward's voice was cold, and I recoiled from him.

Where should I begin? What was I supposed to say? I started speaking and let the words flow without trying to stop myself.

"I'm sorry about last night, Edward. You told me what I'd dreamed of hearing for years, and I left. But I swear I wasn't leaving to get away from you! I went home and talked to Renesmee. I asked her to show me everything that had happened in the meadow. I wanted you back in my life so badly. But I was so scared for Renesmee. She's my world, Edward. She was all I had to live for when you left. When you said you loved me last night, everything inside me felt right again. I knew that I was supposed to be with you, I've always known that. I…I love you too."

Before I could lift my head to see his reaction, I felt his lips against mine. This was different than any kisses we'd shared when I was human. Even that first time we'd made love, he was still so careful. He didn't need to be careful anymore.

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and braided my fingers into it. I let him roll on top of me, and I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip. He parted his lips, granting me entrance. Our tongues danced together in a fight for control.

My hands drifted down towards his shirt. I began to slowly unbutton it, but got impatient and ripped it off completely. He let out a gasp of surprise, and began kissing me even more passionately than before. I hadn't even thought that was possible.

He was moving his hands up and down my sides over my shirt. As he came back up this time, he slipped his hands under and pulled my shirt off. He was much more courteous than I was; he kept my clothing in one piece.

His lips left mine, only to move towards my chest. I still had a bra on, which he ripped off with his teeth. He let his tongue run over my bare breasts, sucking on the nipple. I let out a low moan, and he moved slowly towards my collarbone, then to my lips again.

Once his hands left my chest, he moved them towards my legs. He rubbed his hands up and down my inner thighs for a few minutes. Whenever he got close to the crotch, he'd slow down before going back towards my knees. He brought his hands up further each time.

After teasing me like this for so long, he finally undid my pants and pulled them off. His hands trailed down my waist, and continued what he'd done before. He moved his mouth back to my chest, so I had nothing to stop the next low moan.

Finally, his fingers made it all the way inside of me. He moved his fingers inside me while rubbing my clit with his thumb.

I felt his erection through his pants, which I quickly undid. This time, I was able to keep them intact. Maybe it's because they were trembling with the pleasure I was in and I was too slow to rip them.

Rather than let him inside of me immediately, I moved my head down to his crotch. I licked his head, causing him to groan in pleasure. Just as he had done to me, I teased him a little. Finally, I began to pleasure him. When I knew he was close to finishing, I stopped.

I straddled myself on top of him. Once he'd entered me, Edward put his hands on my lower back as I moved up and down on top of him.

After just a few minutes, he flipped me over. He moved in and out, getting quicker and quicker. I wrapped my legs around his back to help him get further inside of me. With my legs around him, I was able to pull myself up and onto him even more. We were both panting, but now we were really moaning in pleasure.

When I let out a small whimper, he thought he'd hurt me and began to pull out, but I stopped him. "Harder," I whispered in his ear.

He complied immediately. By now he was deep inside of me, and I felt like I was going to scream. We were both climaxing, and I held onto his back, dragging my nails down his back in an attempt to keep this amazing feeling.

We grew quieter, and eventually our breathing slowed. He laid down next to me, and I rolled on top of him, my head on his chest.

"I love you Bella," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you a whole lot more Edward." I craned my neck towards him to kiss him properly.

Everything was going to be perfect again.

Yet again, I didn't edit. I don't really want a beta though. I just didn't want to reread _that_ all over again. haha. REVIEEEEWWW.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters and all that jaaaaazz.**

"That was…unexpected." Edward was playing with a strand of my hair while I lay on top of him.

"Mhmm," I agreed. My eyes were shut, and I was barely moving. I was moving up and down with Edward's chest, feeling his cool breath on the top of my head.

"But nice," he said. "Very nice."

I could hear the smile in his voice. Finally opening my eyes, I looked up towards his glorious face and returned that smile. He gave me a small kiss on the lips, causing my smile to widen even more.

He bent his head into my hair, nuzzling the top of my head with his nose.

"I love you Bella," he whispered.

I couldn't help thinking about how lucky I was as I told him I loved him, too. Everything was finally falling into place, and I couldn't be happier. Was it possible that I could have my own 'happily ever after'?

After lying in each others arms for what felt like forever, yet not long enough, Edward suggested we go back to his family. I nodded my head in agreement, but we faced another problem.

"Edward, what are you supposed to do about a shirt?" I asked sheepishly. Why hadn't I thought of that before I ripped it off his back?

He burst into laughter, shooting me my favourite crooked smile that always made me melt. He picked me up in his arms and swung me around. Looking happier than I could ever remember seeing him, he kissed the tip of my nose.

"It's a good thing Alice loves to shop," he whispered in my ear.

I joined in his laughter then. That also gave me hope for the future, though. One shirt wouldn't make _too_ big a difference; not so much that Alice would need to go shopping. Did he have the expectation that I would be ripping more of his clothes? Did he have the same hopes as I did?

I slipped on my pants and shirt, although my bra was ruined. Edward slid into his boxers and jeans.

Of course, Edward still wanted me on his back while he ran, even though I wasn't human anymore. When I jumped onto his back, I couldn't help but trace the perfect planes of his chest.

Could this perfect being truly be made for me?

Because I was so busy trying to re-memorize everything about Edward and his body, we were back at the house quicker than I thought we would be.

He didn't open the door immediately. Instead, he leaned down to whisper in my ear so low that not even the vampires inside would be able to hear me.

"As soon as I open this door, I'm going to run upstairs to grab a shirt. You can do whatever you'd like."

His voice sent shivers of delight through my spine. Even things that small had such an impact on me.

Before he could pull away, I gave him a small kiss. He opened the door, and flew up the stairs, just as he said he would.

All of the Cullens were staring at me intently, as were Renesmee and Jacob. I tried to show no emotion as I sat down beside my daughter, but the joy was too much. I kissed Nessie on the top of her head and pulled her closer to me on the couch.

Each vampire in the room was giving me a different look. Alice was simply beaming with joy. Jasper looked happy, but like he wasn't trying to give anything away to his curious family. Esme smiled sweetly at me, but her expression was definitely anxious. Emmett was wringing his hands, not sure what to do. Carlisle kept his usual calm composure, but I noticed that he kept looking up towards Edward's room. Rosalie was shooting daggers at me.

Just as I began to wonder what was taking Edward so long, he appeared at the top of the staircase. He walked down towards us at an average human pace.

When he got down, he surprised me by sitting on the other side of Renesmee, rather than next to me. I later realized that he was just trying to prolong his family's suspense and anxiety. Jacob, who was sitting on the floor by Nessie's feet, scuttled to Renesmee's other side, closer to me, when Edward sat beside him.

The room had gone completely silent, all eyes on us.

"So…has it been this way the entire time Bella and I were gone?" Edward finally asked.

Alice, content because she knew what was going on, smiled. "No, everyone was talking until you came in. Speaking of which…what happened to your shirt?"

I fought back laughter as Edward lied smoothly.

"I got a stain on it," he said.

Alice rolled her eyes at us. Of course, she knew the truth, so the looks that the rest of her family (excluding Jasper) was wearing probably didn't even faze her.

Jasper looked nearly as ecstatic as his wife – probably reading our emotions.

Before anyone else could say anything, Nessie yawned. "I'm tired, Mom."

"Do you want to go home?" I asked her.

Edward didn't give me a chance to respond.

"No, she can sleep in my room," he offered. "Jacob can too, if you want."

"Thanks Dad," Renesmee said. When I looked at her, I realized how exhausted she really was. Edward and I had been gone longer than I thought, and she had gone too long without sleep at this point.

I volunteered to bring her upstairs to Edward's room, and Jake and Edward both followed. Yet again, I was struck by how close I was to getting my family together again.

Edward put his hand around my waist as he led my up the stairs and a collective outtake of breath came from behind us. I almost laughed at their tension.

When we got to Edward's room, Nessie settled herself in perfectly. Edward stopped Jacob from getting in with her, though.

"Edward, it's okay," I tried to tell him. He gave me a look clearly showing his disagreement. "They sleep together all the time. You know the power of imprinting. He'll treat her completely respectfully."

Grimacing, Edward stepped away. Jacob got into the bed without a word to anyone. I wondered briefly how upset he was to be here. He smiled at me though, as if to show me his contentedness. I knew that he was okay with any situation, as long as he had Renesmee with him.

After saying our good night's, Edward and I returned to his – our – family hand in hand. Alice rushed over to me, embracing me in her small arms. I laughed at her, hugging her back, and responded to her "I miss you's" with some of my own.

I settled back onto the couch in Edward's arms, where I would presumably stay forever. Our daughter slept upstairs, perfectly content. And our two families had merged into one, yet again, for good this time.

* * *

I may end it here. I want to write more, but I don't want to keep writing just for the hell of it when there isn't anything to write. Plus, I have another story in mind right now. So for now, it's complete. But who knows, maybe I'll end up writing more! REVIEEEEW! :D


	10. SURPRISE!

**Surprise epilogue! I don't usually do this, so feel special. ;) It's short and sorta sucks, I know. But people wanted more closure and more of the story…I figured it's better than nothing, eh?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. DUUUH.**

"MOOOOOOOM!" Renesmee yelled from the top of the stairs. Even if I were human, I would have been able to hear her a mile away.

"Yes Nessie?" I asked, reluctantly unfolding myself from Edward's lap.

She ran down the stairs in her pajamas, almost tripping on the slippery floor where her slippers began to slide. "I can't find my green shirt. You know the one, with the…" Her voice trailed off as she saw the shirt she was looking for on my own body.

I grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry," I muttered.

Without thinking, I took the shirt off over my head and handed it to her. Then I heard a groan from the door.

"Honestly Bella, you couldn't think to shut the door? Didn't you hear me, or smell me, or something? UGH!" Jacob stormed away from the door.

I burst out laughing at the irony. Before Renesmee had been born, he'd have loved to walk in on me changing.

Edward handed me another shirt. It was a blue one – the colour that he always said he loved on my skin. Being the gentleman that he was, he waited until I was fully dressed to kiss me.

"Ready for school, love?" He smiled his crooked smile at me.

"No," I answered simply. "This is the first time I'll be back since I was human. I've always acted as Nessie's guardian…it's strange not having to do that anymore."

He frowned. "Would you like to stay home? We could always come up with an excuse, pull some strings…"

I shook my head fervently, leaning in for another kiss. "No! I just want to be with you."

Edward gave in, kissing me passionately. But of course, the car started and we were called to join them.

I followed Edward to the car, and saw Renesmee sitting in the driver's seat. "When do I get to start driving?" She asked us.

Edward and I looked at each other hesitantly.

"Maybe later," Edward said. We laughed as she pouted, and Edward took Nessie's seat as she moved to the back.

Before we could leave, Alice came running over to our car.

"BELLA! EDWARD! NESSIE! JAKE! WAIT!"

With a sigh, Edward stopped the car. "Do you really need to do this now, Alice?"

She only nodded, and got into the car with us. She sat behind me, talking more at me than to me.

"Bella, we need to get these plans finalized. The Denali's are waiting for a date! If we don't give them one soon, Tanya's going to start thinking something went wrong and she'll come for…Oh stop it Edward. You know I'm kidding," she added as he growled at her in annoyance. "But seriously. It's been AGES! Well…not really. But still. I already have everything planned, down to every last flower, every last part of everyone's outfits. But it all means nothing unless you set a goddamn date!"

She kept going on like that all the way to school, ignoring the fact that neither Edward nor I were listening. I sat twisting my engagement ring around my finger until Edward took my hand into his own. We were at the school quickly, the rest of our family right behind us.

Edward kept his hand in mine as we made our way into this new school. Nessie joined Alice in her small lectures, and Edward and I picked up our pace to get away from them.

It was absolutely perfect.

* * *

Review guys! :D I have another story in mind right now, but I don't know how long it will be before I get it up. I have a whole lot of shit going on, so it's tough. Thanks to everyone! Love all of youuu 3 hah.


End file.
